Big Mission To Rescue The Snow Princess
by Scarlet Ari Murai Phoenix
Summary: The side story to Heart of The Avenger! If you haven't, please read Heart of The Avenger if you want to know what you are getting into. SasukeOc


Scarlet: This is going to be the first part of 3 parts in this story. I am putting Heart of the Avenger on hold for a while until I finish this story first. Please review! As…check out my other 2 new stories:

Love Of The Sandman: GaaraOc

And

Admiration Of The Caged Bird: NejiOc

-----------------------------------------

Title: Big Mission To Rescue The Snow Princess

-----------------------------------------

A kunai stuck to a limb of a tree as the ribbon attached to it soared in the wind. All around that one spot were dead bodies of samurais and others as well. Weapons of all kind littered the bloody battleground.

A little space away from the mess, a guy with a golden circlet was seen kneeling on the ground, in his hand was a sword.

"There is no route from here" he stated

"The journey was hopeless" another guy said. He was lying on the ground with a hopeless expression and prayer beads were found around his neck, "We can only go this far. Let's give up"

Another guy was seen sitting on a branch of a tree not speaking…but quietly staring at something.

"There is a way' the only female in the group stated, "Let's believe in it. We will surely be able to find it"

"But, Princess…" One of the other three men questioned, "…"

"Don't give up!" the female they called Princess urged

"Princess…" the man on the ground sighed

"AHAHAHAHA…" a malicious voice was heard not too far away from where they were

A man clad in armor was found standing on top a ruined building, looking at them

"Princess Fuun!" He stated, "You bastard will not be able to go any further then this!"

"Mao!" the man with the beads growled as the three man got up and walked over to the princess's side, "You bastard! Don't tell me you were the one who cause this storm!"

"Hehehe…" the guy on top of the building, Mao smirked

Suddenly, one of the corpse that had been killed earlier arouse, armed with a sword and was about to strike down upon Princess Fuun.

"Watch out, Princess Fuun!" Naruto warned loudly

Princess Funn nimbly spun around and dodged the oncoming blade and drew her own weapon. Thrusting it at the armored corpse, a strong wind appeared and sliced the armor to shreds

When everything looked fine everyone was about to relax when a sound of rustling metal could be heard. Turning around, the group of four saw that other armors were beginning to lake life as the first one had done.

You should give up!" Mao laughed, "You should beg for forgiveness, Princess Fuun"

"I will never give up" Princess Fuun stated, making Mao frown, 'As long as I live, I will turn everything I have into strength, and I will show that I can cut a way open!"

Her body then started to glow different colors as the men next to her gasped, "The Princess is…"

"The seven color chakra is burning" the quiet man from the tree stated before turning towards his fellow protectors, "Let's go! We shall also burn our chakra!"

"Yes!" They all agreed

"Alright!" Mao screamed as he spun his weapon around and a thrust it at the Princess's group. A small black typhoon headed straight at them and rammed straight into their barrier, which reflected it, making it destroy all the living armors.

"AHHH!" Princess Fuun thrust her sword at Mao and a stream of chakra in the seven colors of the rainbow erupted from the tip and headed at Mao. The stream hit its mark head on making Mao scream in pain as his whole body disappeared

Music began to play as the clouds in the sky cleared, showing a sunny day to come and a rainbow appeared in the sky.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto cheered loudly causing everyone to look at us, "That's the way, well done, Princess Fuun! As I thought, justice will always triumph!"

'Naruto…' I sighed to myself, 'We're going to get in so much trouble'

Oh, wait. I stated the story once again without telling you what was happening. My team, meaning Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and me, Murai Ari, were currently in a movie theater watching 'The Adventures of Princess Fuun' while hanging on the ceiling.

"Hey! What are you doing up there!" A man's angry voice shouted so loud, it surprised Naruto and cause him to fall on his head.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Geez!" Naruto moaned in pain as he rubbed his head before turning towards the man, "What do you want all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean 'What do I want'?" he shouted, "Sneaking in and watching the movie for free is completely unethical"

"No, it's not like that" Naruto tried to explain, "We weren't just watching the movie, we were training at the same time"

"Training?" the man questioned, completely confused

We then jumped down from the ceiling and landed behind Naruto

"Our tickets are right here" Sasuke stated, showing his ticket as Sakura showed a face that said, 'Naruto, you are a complete idiot'

"Are you guys Konoha ninjas?" the man asked, looking at each of us

"Heh, that's right! Naruto boasted, 'I will one day become the super ninja to claim the Hokage name, Uzumaki Naruto-sama"

'Same old Naruto' I sighed as we looked at Naruto with a sweatdrop

"I am…" Naruto stated before getting hit in the face with a piece of cloth of some kind. He was then pummeled with different items from the crowd as they shouted, "You're noisy!"

The movie ended with Princess Fuun saying, "We'll then, let's go…beyond that rainbow!"

**Naruto**

**Bing Mission To Rescue The Snow Princess!**

In the next few minutes, we found ourselves outside the back of the theater as Naruto gazed at the poster with Princess Fuun dreamily

Naruto…you could say, is the trouble maker in our group and he was wearing his usual orange outfit.

"Kakashi-sensei sure is late" Sakura sighed. Sakura was the smart one in our group. She was wearing her normal pink outfit. The only thing that was different was that her hair was shorter from the time it got cute during the chuunin exams.

"It's always like this" Sasuke stated. Sasuke was the quiet one in out group. He was wearing his blue Uchiha symbol shirt and beige white shorts. Sasuke and have affections towards one another…you could say we are going out…

The person they were talking about is Hatake Kakashi. Also known as my Onii-chan. He is always late whenever he calls a meeting somewhere and they others usually get aggravated waiting for him. As for me, I'm used it

My full name is Hatake Murai Ari. As you have already guessed, I am the little sister of Hatake Kakashi. Since it was hot today, I wore my sleeveless collared shit and a skirt that came to my mid thigh with a slit that goes up both sides of my thing revealing bandages underneath. I had bandages on my right leg that starts a little above my ankle and ends under my knee. Above the bandages was where my weapon pouch could be found. On my left thing was where my hitai-ate (headband) was tied. I was wearing fingerless gloves that ended a little bit before my elbow. To top it off, I was wearing a bell choker and hair ribbon that Sasuke gave to me. (A/N: I decided not to pick any color for her outfit so you can choose whatever. Anyways, if your thinking like 'Sasuke didn't give her that' It was because I am writing this before I finish Heart of the Adventure, okay?)

"Geez, that movie was so good" Naruto sighed, still crouching on the ground, "I was so overwhelmed by it"

"What are you saying!" Sakura shouted at him, "Because you created such an uproar, we didn't get to watch the end."

'I didn't think that she would so into the movie' I thought quietly to myself

"Oh well" Sakura sighed, "I should have watched Michi-sama, the guy who played Tsukuyaku, more carefully"

'Is that why?' I sweatdropped a bit

"Ah, but of course, you're number one, Sasuke-kun" Sakura turned and smiled at Sasuke, ignoring me who was sitting right next to him

'Not matter how many times she says it, it still gets me jealous' Without knowing, I was clutching my fingers hard enough to almost leave a mark

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand over mind and turned to see Sasuke giving me a look saying, 'Don't bother with those things'

Feeling my face burn red, I quickly turned my attention towards the floor, very embarrassed

"Sakura-chan has bad taste in men, as always" Naruto mumbled

"What did you say!" Sakura growled as her eyes glinted with an evil gleam

"No, nothing really" Naruto had on these beady little eyes as he looked at Sakura with fear

"Oh really?" Sakura turned away from Naruto leaving him to gaze at the poster and sigh

"I wonder if there are any princesses like Princess Fuun around here?" Naruto mumbled quietly, "Any ninja would be satisfied with fighting for a princess like that"

'Naruto, it's only a movie" I stated

"What nonsense" Sasuke hmphed, "It's just a story from a movie"

"But then, I wonder why Kakasi-senesei told us to watch this movie before the mission" Sakura wondered

'That's true. Why would Onii-chan tell us to watch this movie before the mission and be late…never mind, he's always late' I thought to myself

We then heard the galloping sounds of a horse and looked around for the source of the noise.

'It's getting closer' I could feel myself getting tense as the sound got louder

Suddenly, a lady that looked much like Princess Fuun riding a white horse jumped over the fence and started galloping away.

"No way! Princess Fuun!" Sakura gasped

There were many other sounds as the gate to the fence that Princess Fuun jumped over began to open causing Naruto and Sakura to fall down and dozens of black horses ridden by people in black suits of armor began to chase after Princess Fuun

"Tch!" Sakura and Naruto quickly got up and ran after the group without waiting for us

"Let's go Sasuke!" He nodded as we ran after our two teammates

The horses were mow stampeding through the town, not caring if they ran into baskets belong to the villagers

'Naruto is probably gonna go after Princess Fuun' I thought

My guess was correct as I saw Naruto hopping on the roofs of the building right behind Princess Fuun and also saw some of the black riders begin to split up. As princess Fuun turned the corner, a black rider appeared in front of her and threw a net. She would have been caught is Naruto hadn't sliced the net in time with some shurikens. Using kage bushin, he was able to stop some of the riders while the others still followed Princess Fuun shouting, "Don't let her get away!"

"I will protect Princess Fuun!" I heard one of the Narutos shouted before he ran after Princess Fuun. Sasuke and I then went another direction and found the group of riders chasing what appeared to be Princess Fuun.

As she jumped, the front riders threw that looked like jars of oil on the ground before her causing her to trip and fall off her horse onto the ground.

"Now!" a man without armor instructed the rest and they all jumped forward and landed on Princess Fuun as the man quickly rode up to the group. He was not that old. Probably maybe 30 at least with glasses.

"We finally caught you" he stated

Imagine his surprise when the Princess transformed into our little friend, Sakura.

"Who are you, bastard?" the man asked

"It isn't nice to call her a bastard" I teased as Sasuke and appeared behind him and Sasuke lifted his arm and knocked the guy off his horse. The people in the armor were all beginning to look afraid as Sasuke turned and glared at them causing them to all run away…they didn't get far though, since they ran in the direction of Sakura who unleashed her fury on them

'Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn…or something like that' I sighed to myself as the three of us began to tie the group up. Tightly

"Oh my, my" a voice I knew so well sounded behind us

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura called as we turned around and found him crouching on top of a stone step

"Onii-chan" I glared at him, 'You have a lot of explaining to do"

"What are you guys doing?" Onii-chan asked as Sasuke replied while dusting his hands, "Just wasting time"

Onii-chan then disappeared and reappeared in front of the man with no armor before all the strings keeping the group were cut. Holding out his hand, Onii-chan help the man stand up before apologizing

"What?" Sakura voiced our confusion

"This person is the client for this mission" Onii-chan explained as the man dusted off his pants as the man turn towards us.

'Onii-chan, I think you should explain" I suggested

Onii-chan nodded and we all headed for the studio where everything would be explained to us

'I wonder where Naruto is?' I thought as I looked at Onii-chan. It seems that Princess Fuun didn't want to go to that place and now we had to look for her. 'Where we find Princess Fuun, we'll likely find Naruto as well.

----------------------------------------

"This time, our mission is to protect the actress that plays Princess Fuun, Fujikaze Yukie." Onii-chan stated

"Protect?" Sasuke asked

"Well, protect might not be the right words" Onii-chan told us, "It's better to say we're her escorts"

'It looks like Naruto got what he wanted' I smiled

"Why are you smiling, Imouto?" Onii-chan asked me

"Nothing Onii-chan, just imagining the look on Naruto face when he hears about this mission" I replied

"This will be the first time that 'The Unlucky Princess' will be filmed overseas" a guy with orange-ish hair and blue cap told us, "But Fujikaze Yukie plays the most critical role"

"I'm really sorry…" the man we had met earlier apologized to the man in the cap

"As one would expect from Konoha ninja…" an old guy who seems to be the director took his pipe out of his mouth, "…the bodyguards that were hired as stuntmen and even our master guards we're easily beaten"

'I don't think anyone could have withstood against Sakura's fury' I sweatdropped a bit

"Thank you very much for your compliment" Onii-chan replied as Sakura began to look at all the photos hanging on the wall

"Wow, what beautiful cliffs" Sakura breathe and I just and to take a peak at what she was looking at. It was a picture of what I think are three huge glaciers

"Those are Snow Country's rainbow glaciers" Someone replied from behind us as Sakura whipped her head around really fast

"You're Kin-chan, the actor who played Brit!" Sakura smiled brightly

"This time, the last scene of the movie will be filmed there" the man beside Kin answered

"And you're Hideo-san, the actor who played Shishimaru" Sakura exclaim loudly

'Now…who was the guy she was talking about before?' I wondered

"We sure are going far if we 're going to the Snow Country" Sasuke stated

"That was the manager, Sandayuu-san's recommendation" the guy with the cap answered, "It is said that in spring, the rainbow glaciers glow seven colors"

"But that is nothing more then a myth" Onii-chan stated, "In the real snow country, there is no such thing as a spring"

'That's weird…' I thought, "Has Onii-chan been to the snow country before then?'

"No spring?" Sasuke asked

"Does that mean it's always winter?" Sakura asked

"That's what it means" Onii-chan answered both their questions

"Kakashi, was it?" the guy with the pipe asked, "I heard you've been to the snow country before"

"Onii-chan, you've been to the Snow Country before? You never told me about it" I turned towards Onii-chan

"It was a long time ago" Onii-chan answered

"And it's said that the Snow Country is a poor nation" another voice sounded behind us as Sakura quickly turned around with a gasp. The man behind her was pretty young and had shoulder length black/brownish hair with a gleam as he smiled. Kinda reminds me of Gai-sensei.

'Ah…this must be the guy she was talking about' I guessed

ItIt's the henchman, Michi-sama!" Sakura cried with hearts in her eyes

'I was correct' I took another look at the guy, 'What in the world does she see in him?'

"Didn't their economy collapse because their previous feudal lord got too involved with his mechanical puppets?" Michi asked, 'And that's how they went bankrupt or something like that?"

"Hey, I hope they have a heater at least" Hideo-san joked, "I don't really like to go to cold places"

"So, you wanna run away, just like Yukie?" Kin asked him

"Hey, give me a break!" the man with the blue cap exclaimed as they all laughed

'I wonder where Naruto is…' I sighed

"Is Yukie-san, erm…always like that?" Sakura asked causing the three actors to look at each other with a smile

"Well, yes" Kin answered

"She doesn't know the meaning of words like 'Motivation' or 'Ambition'" Hideo-san explained, '…and she is really quite helpless, that Yukie-chan…but she doesn't slack off when it comes to work"

"I don't care about an actors private life" the old man in the chair stated, "As long as she gives a great performance when the camera is on, I'm not going to complain. She was born to be an actress. Thinking about it, she started running away when she was told that she was going to the Snow Country"

"Then shouldn't we be looking for her?" Sakura asked

"That's a good idea Sakura" Onii-chan smiled behind his mask, "I think we will find them in no time"

That's how we ended up on the streets at night, looking for our missing teammate and run-away actress.

"I wonder where Naruto is…"Sakura asked

"Knowing him, he'll be where Yukie is" I answered, "I just hope he didn't get into too much trouble"

"That baka is always causing trouble" Sasuke stated

"Other then that" I smiled, " I can't wait to go to the Snow Country. It'll be my first time seeing real snow"

"Me too" Sakura beamed

"What's so good about it? It's just frozen water" Sasuke stated

"Boys…"Sakura sighed as I laughed

We then came across a bar and the man with the glass, Sandayuu I think, ran ahead of us and into the bar yelling, "Yukie-sama!"

"Looks like we found her" I stated as we all went in

As soon as Sandayuu got to her side, he announced, " The ship to the snow country is departing soon! We'd better hurry or else…"

"It's okay" Yukie sighed, "I'm not going to board" she said causing everyone to gasp

"Eh? What?' Sakura questioned

"What are you saying!" Sandayuu cried

"It'll be alright" Yukie responded again, "It happens all the time. Something goes wrong, the main character gets replaced, the director gets replaced…"

"Be quiet!" Sandayuu shouted, "The part of Princess Fuun can only be played by you!"

'This is weird…why would it be this crucial that Yukie goes on board?' I could stop myself from wondering

Yukie didn't answer him and kept drinking

"And if you aren't going to come, you are not going to be able to work in this business again" Sandayuu stated

"It's alright, it doesn't matter" Yukie sighed

"Yukie-sama" Sandayuu looked like he also lost all hope

"I guess it can't be help" Onii-chan stated causing Yukie to turn around…which was a wrong move though. She had stared into Onii-chan's sharingan eye, causing her to faint and Onii-chan caught her before she fell on the floor

Everyone was quiet as Onii-chan carried Yukie out of the bar as we followed. We headed straight for the boat before Yukie can wake up.

"I'm sorry, I don't think there is only 2 rooms left" Sandayuu apologized, "You don't mind sharing do you?"

"Onii-chan can have his own room. I don't think we'll mind sharing" I replied

"That's good" Sandayuu replied before showing us where to put Yukie and where our rooms were

"Yukie was not like Princess Fuun at all" Naruto mumbled as we walked into our room

"It's just a movie, Naruto" I stated before jumping on the top bunk of one of the beds, "I claim this one!"

The other three chose their own bed. Sasuke ended up with the one under me. Sakura slept on the bottom of another bunk with Naruto above her

"We should rest for tomorrow" I stated with a yawn as I snuggled deeper into my blankets, "Night"

I heard them all whisper good-night as they too fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

The sun was barely rising when I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Giving up, I dressed quietly and walked out to the deck of the boat surprise to find Onii-chan already there.

"Ohayo, Onii-chan. You're up early today" I teased walking up to him

"Imouto. I couldn't sleep" he answered

"So…are you going to tell me how you know about the Snow Country" I asked looking at him

"Not now Imouto, some other time" he answered

"Alright" I replied as he nodded to me before walking away. I turned and leaned against the side of the boat, watching the waves in the distance. I guess I was spacing off since I didn't sense anyone come up from behind me wrapping their arms around me causing to jump

"Sasuke!" I gasped as I turned my head to look at him, "God, you scared me to death"

"It wasn't me fault" he smirked before asking, "You okay? You seem out of it lately"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled at him before wrapping my arms around his neck, "What are you up so early?"

"I didn't see you when I woke up, so I thought you'd be here" he answered with his arms around my back

"Aww…were you worried?" I teased as my face got closer to his

"Maybe…" he murmured as he brought his lips closer to mine

Just a little closer and we would be kissing…except…

**_BAM!_**

The two of us immediately sprung apart as the door to the cabins bang opened and Yukie was standing there breathing heavily "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

'Damn, just a little more time' I growled, 'It looks like I'm not the only person who thinks that'

Sasuke was scowling as he looked at Yukie

'I think she finally noticed that we are on the boat heading for Snow Country' I concluded

A little while later, the cast member an workers began to put the scenes up while our team sat down and watched

"I don't like that lady" Naruto mumbled as he looked at Yukie

"What are you saying, Naruto?" Onii-chan was still reading his Icha Icha Paradise, "Whatever happens, we still have to protect her. This is an important mission"

"Mission?" Naruto looked surprised

"That's right, it's an A-ranked mission" Onii-chan answered

'A-ranked…how…Onii-chan's not telling us everything' I thought leaning against the side of the ship next to Sasuke

"A-rank mission?" Naruto gasped as Sakura looked shocked

"I don't think it'll be that hard just to protect a single actress" Sasuke stated

"That's not true, Sasuke" Onii-chan replied, "That's because famous people always get targeted. And we don't know who the enemies are, so don't let your guard down"

The filming started. It was a scene where Princess Fuun was crying over her lost comrade. As she looked up, I saw Naruto's eyes widen.

'I have to admit, she is really different when on stage and off' I smirked

She was putting on a great performance, shouting and yelling at her comrade not to die.

"What great drama"…"Sakura gasped

"That's entirely different from how she acts in real life…" Naruto stated

"That's Yukie-sama" Sandayuu explained, "As soon as the cameras start rolling, there isn't anyone who can act like her!"

Yukie was about to start crying when…

"Okay, stop" she waved her hand causing everyone one to stop and sweatdrop

'What…' was the only thing in my mind

"What is it!" the man with the blue cap asked

"Sandayuu, I need eye drops' she instructed

Sandayuu quickly ran over to Yukie and place some eye drops in her eyes before walking back over to us. Looking at Naruto and Sakura's face almost made me laugh out loud. It was the expression of 'What the hell just happened' and 'Are you serious!'

Yukie then resumed her crying part as we headed towards Snow Country

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet: Wow 13 pages for only Part 1. I still have a long way to go. If you want me to continue, please review! I'll be waiting for 20 reviews from all of you who read it!


End file.
